User talk:Rorek I
Hello Michael Saber-X1138 oh goody you did it! ^^ hi michael from deathwalker Michael, for me to become an admin., it is up to you now that you are one. Deathwalker 13000 22:13, 22 January 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 I C U Edwin. ~Secret adoption request Hi. I think it's great that you are working so hard on this wiki. I see a few issues with your request. The first is that you have unwelcomed contributors on the site; a wiki admin is also responsible for welcoming new contributors and helping to make the wiki more of community. Could you please customize/create a welcome template and start doing welcomes? Secondly, although you say that you have talked it over with your friends, I can't see anywhere on the wiki where you did that, and I am unclear if your friends are the people on the wiki or not. Could you please post a message (on either a forum, or Talk:Main Page or someplace public) saying that you would like to adopt the wiki and asking other contributors to comment on your request? I can help put up a sitenotice so people will see this. Since there are several other people contributing to the wiki it is important that the whole community agrees on a new admin. -- Wendy (talk) 15:50, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Hmmm, who is this MerryStar? It was probably that admin that logged into thesecret1070's user account, and told me to leave a message on the discussion page instead of the main page...what do you think Deathwalker? Saber-X1138 Very funny, Parker. This admin is the very person that may give me ummmmm.....Power! Yes power. So then I can delete those Evil articles that have nothing to do with villainy. That is if I do get my ummmm.......POWER! UNLIMITED POWER! Yeah I might get power... ~Secret I'm also a bit confused about the welcome center thingamajig, I ummm.....don't really undertand that... ~Secret Admin Hi. Congratulations -- you're now an admin on this wiki. Thanks for getting all your friends to actually post saying they support your request; that helps us make sure other users really are ok with it. Also, I notice you were doing some welcomes earlier, and that's great! Please keep doing them as it is an important part of creating a wiki community. Generally it's best to do those on User Talk, not User pages; people get messages from wikia when they have a new talk message, but not for a change to their user page. I've created some buttons -- a new user's user talk page you will see them. They say "Welcome!" or "Welcome IP"; click whichever is appropriate and it will insert the welcome and a signature, and then all you have to do is save the page. I hope that makes it a little bit easier. If you have any questions or I can help with anything else, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 19:07, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ---- All right Michael! You're an admin now, cool huh? ~Saber-X1138 It's cool.~Secret Also to admins: I don't know about the idea of creating a "welcome" template for every new user that contributes to this wiki. I appreciate the fact that you want to make this more of a community, but I don't think that will be necessary on every user page. Rather do them on the Discussion pages so that the users will be able to have free space and make their front page however they want. I also wouldn't consider Deathwalker 13000 or myself "unwelcomed" contributers; is it a must that every user have to be "welcomed", or can any user come in and join without any hassle? ~Saber-X1138 deathwalker Deathwalker 3000 has now been made an admin as well. -- Wendy (talk) 21:09, 23 January 2009 (UTC) That's great! --Thesecret1070??? 21:10, 23 January 2009 (UTC) What is this...power? I feel a new energy within me...yes...it must be...POWER! YES! UNLIMITED POWER!!!!! Deathwalker 13000 21:09, 23 January 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 lol awesome you guys are both admins. :D Eventually I'll want to be one... ~Saber-X1138 Suggestions I have looked over this wiki atleast at its face value, and have suggests.... *First The front page should instead have a part of a feature article, not the whole article. *No icon for the wikia, I can help there if you want.... *I'd like to suggest(and help) make a list of terms to Villains (Antagonist, Henchman, Mad Scientist, false protagonist, sympathetic antagonist etc.) Anyways, let me know what you think. Devilmanozzy 23:28, 26 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy Replies I agree, the front page need only have part of the article. Also Deathwalker 13000 is currently working on a new logo for Villains Wiki. And there already a list of the types of villains here (Types of Villains) but feel free to add to the list. Good thinking, ~Saber-X1138 True true. --Thesecret1070??? 23:48, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Take a look at Batman Wiki. That way of doing a feature article looks good. Why wasn't that page of terms linked off the main wiki page? The pages are a bit a mess as well finding them. I tried going through the categories section but that didn't help. Need pages or categories set to find articles. Devilmanozzy 00:21, 27 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy The Batman page is on a different Wikia. That page is not listed on Villains Wiki. And you can view a whole list of categories here: http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Categories Saber-X1138 00:29, 27 January 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Hey Secret1070 you can go ahead and delete the Arch Enemy article, as there is already another duplicate named "Archenemy", which was already made a while ago and has more detail. Michael, Hitler has been an article for a long time. ohhh Thnx. Hey, Secret, a category is needed for double agent. Hey Secret, the lengthy article you wrote on Dark Matter is most impressive. O.o Saber-X1138 19:16, 31 January 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 thnx but I'm not even done with it. Michael I would like to become an admin as well; I want to be able to protect certain pages on this wiki, including my own user page. Is there a way you can empower me? Saber-X1138 23:20, 31 January 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 ??? 00:46, 2 February 2009 (UTC)??? Meh Boi, U Will Dye. What the hell are you talking about? What Help:Logo? Could you edit Tai Lung Plz?- King Zant of the Twili I KNOW I SPELLED ULTIMATE WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Could you put the Ultimate Villain Index.??? Plz. Could u plz. put the index back Thnx Gotta Run Eclipse is #1, isn't he? Hey, Secret, do you want to see a magic trick? I will make this pencil... disappear. Hey, Deathwalker wants to know if you can change the video about the Subspace Cannon Say why did you lock Dark Matter? You shouldn't Lock things unless the page is being vandalized by others. Devilmanozzy 00:21, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, it's just his big article that he's really dedicated himself to working on...he doesn't want anyone to edit it. Maybe he will unlock it after it's finished. Saber-X1138 00:23, 22 February 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 I've noticed, which is cool, but wiki is about people freely editing and improving any article. Sometimes I wish they'd get rid of locks all together. However, I'm not going to push this issue anymore. This isn't my wiki anyways, I visit here. Fun Place. Devilmanozzy 08:00, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Yes, but this article is one exception ;) Saber-X1138 22:41, 22 February 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 M-NUva Message You can delete the Anakin page now. I took care of it this morning. Yeah I thought the wiki could use the Jade Warlord as a villain. I am working really hard now. I am trying to edit those pages that have nothing on them and I am hoping that by doing so that i will be able to get on the featured users list like you and edwin and parker and shane are. i am jealous of you and i hope that someday i can have the power you and edwin have on this site. Whatever. hey you have too much talk on your disscussion page. mind if you clean a bit. also you need to talk to me about shadow the hedgehog and disscuss if he still deserves to be on the wiki. taylor told me something. also if you don't mind the page i have been editing need some catigorazation and i think you and edwin should do that. Saber's messages Hey Mitchell I'm really glad you're starting to work more often on Villains Wiki. I know that with you working with us we'll be very productive. Also I like the articles on Shadow and Clayton that you're working on. Shadow definitely deserves a good place on this wiki. I made sure of that with the cool picture I put on the article. By the way, I do agree that we can all clean up our discussion pages. We'll all do that sometime. I've decided that while Edwin and Michael are doing categorizing, I'll be the multimedia guy, adding pictures, videos, and whatnot here and there in articles. I love the table that MagnaDragoon created in the Darth Vader. It makes a typical article on Villains Wiki more official and organized. We should definitely start putting those on all of the articles. Yeah, All I'm doing is getting the pages up to make my top ten complete....and trying to help get you guys to your goal. Devilmanozzy 18:43, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Need to fix some category issues Currently there are issues with how the categories are set up. Too many categories have maybe two characters in them. Lets look at them. One that really bugs me is Animated and Cartoon. Is there a difference? Devilmanozzy 01:54, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Michael can you make me admin pleeeeeeeeeeease?? Saber-X1138 20:20, 21 March 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Ok We all need to Talk Ok Go here Forum:Animated/Cartoon category issues to address. Devilmanozzy 00:53, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi Eclipse. It looks like you have been working really hard on Villains Wiki recently. There are a couple of things I'd ask before I put you on the spotlight list: 1) You have some 50 or so . Could you categorize them please? 2) Your are a little unorganized. Many of them are redlink categories, or mis-spelled duplicates. Could you clean these up a little and actually create the categories you want to keep or remove the redlinks? Let me know when you've got that sorted out and I'll be happy to add you to the list. -- Wendy (talk) 02:16, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Wendy, I have been trying to request for adiminship on this wiki. I have heard that certain admins can adjust the user privileges of others, but when thesecret1070 attempted to go to the page to do so, it said he did not have appropriate privileges. Is there another way I can become an admin? How would I do so? Saber-X1138 01:00, 5 April 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Hi Micheal -zant Gotta run - Zant of the Twili Hey Secret, Deathwalker wants to know if you can destroy the Robots and Cyborgs category and replace the four pages under it with mechanically modified. Deathwalkers Message Michael, I think we need to get rid of the villain ratings, as they are kind of irrelevant. No, actually, they should be moved to discussion pages. Micheal? -Zant One-line articles Hi there! While taking a look over this entire wiki, I've seen a bunch of one-line articles. Why don't you delete them? They don't help the wiki at anything. 12:27, 4 May 2009 (UTC) The intention of those one-line articles is to get an idea down so that others can expand upon it. That's what stubs are for. Saber-X1138 18:58, 4 May 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1175 But stubs should have at least five lines and maybe a pic. Anyone can write one line of text. (oh, and it was me who wrote anonimously) Magma Dragoon 19:19, 4 May 2009 (UTC) First Villains Wiki Event ---- VILLAINS WIKI EVENT!!!: "Villain Artwork" Now is the time to bring out the (evil) artist within yourself. Design a villain or villainous thing by drawing it and scanning it into the computer, using Photoshop or Paint, etc., then import it onto Villains Wiki, and post it on Deathwalker 13000's Discussion Page. Deathwalker 13000 will then create a gallery for the artwork to show the users... and the world. Be sure to sign it to let us know who you are (Put your user name on it) ---- Hi Micheal! User:King Zant of the Twili Oh cool! Can you put it in full resolution so I can have a copy? Saber-X1138 22:59, 27 May 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Hey Michael. The picture you attached to my user page isn't in full resolution. It's just as small as the little picture on the upper left of the Villains Wiki homepage. Don't you have the original file on your computer somewhere, in full size? Saber-X1138 23:01, 28 May 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Really? How come you made it that small? Saber-X1138 23:39, 29 May 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Do you still have a larger version of the logo, before you resized it to fit the Villains Wiki page? Saber-X1138 15:20, 30 May 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Michael. Are. We. Going. To. Be. Bureaucrats? Hi Michael--King Zant of the Twili 19:51, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Admin Request Okay Michael. I've waited long enough. About five months ago you said I would soon enough be granted adminship. Please, give me POWERRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Saber-X1138 00:57, 4 June 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Give me three good reasons why Mewtwo is stronger than Voldy. Saber-X1138 22:23, 15 June 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Hey Micheal can you make me, your best friend, an admin? No wait! That's probably asking too much isn't it but still, if you can or can't... tell me. I'll be waiting for my most likely "No!" from you. Thefallenangel407 23:46, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Help wanted: plz reply anytime Micheal, Edwin, Mitchell, anyone, I seriously still need some help on figuring this website out. I... uh sorta put the stuff that was supposed to be on my user page into categories throughout this site. You'll know you've gotten to them when you see something mentioning my username on it. Or you can find them by actually clicking on the categories on my user page. It sounds like something only a noob would do right. Well guess who's the noob still. I'm saying that because somebody'll most likely try to rub it in. I won't mention any names. Bye! Thefallenangel407 23:32, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Never mind I figured it out. Thefallenangel407 23:54, 26 June 2009 (UTC) thefallenangel407's messages Hello Micheal. Guess what? I just almost completely figured this website out. Anyway that wasn't what I really wanted to talk to you about. I was going to tell you that I made my first article that contributed to our goal on the front page of this site (well it was mine until Parker edited over it). It was the Draco Malfoy article. I was just going to tell you that I contributed something to this site. You can thank me or you don't have to, either way just know that I created that article. I don't think I'm the least bit special for contributing so don't be trying to say that. So byyyyeeiiaaee. Isn't that the way Kirby would say bye? LOL. Zach O. 00:33, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Incoming message. Hello 'secret.' How are you today? I have noticed your warm welcome to the lord of all villains and for that I must say, you common folk are most courteous towards your own kind. I say it will be my pleasure to work along side you gents and ladies, but I'm still going to be cautious toward approching any of you. That is all I have to say to you. I bid you farewell from this chat not this site... yet. Legendary Slayer of Light, The 01:31, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Now....... We have reached 400 pages... now, about being bureaucrats... and i think it is time to make that gallery page. ...and change the front page article. MICHAEL IF YOU DO NOT PHOTOCOPY MITCHELL'S DRAWING OF HIS VILLAIN I WILL KILL YOU Saber-X1138 22:18, 2 July 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Thanks Michael, I thought you'd never do it. M-NUva 01:23, 3 July 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 I am the creator. I noticed you deleted my Super Dimentio page. I was wondering, why was it deleted? I assure you I had no dishonorable intentions in creating that page, and I apologize if something was in fact wrong with what I did. For now, you may call me M-sterious 19:17, 4 July 2009 (UTC)